And Cry
by lavender butterfly
Summary: It should've been quite alright . It shouldn't have felt so foreign . It isn't like I haven't been slapped before . Akito-san did it a couple of times .
1. Default Chapter

I will only continue this if you peiple like it and review .. other wise , it will remain a mysterious one-shot .. also , if you happen to review , and I happen to go on with the fic , then the story's name will change .. and the rating will change .. this is rated PG because I wasn't sure if it was considered G or not .. yeah ..

Thank you ..

P.S : to everyone - if there is anyone - who are waiting for me to continue with my other fics , I am saddened to inform you that you will have to wait four more months for any up-date .. I have my reasons and although you are very nice people since you did review and are still waiting for me , even so I have no intention of informing you of my reasons .. Thank you .

* * *

**And Cry ...**

****

First , it's numb . Then , it gradually stings into a light shade of red . Finally , it hurts .

My finger tips reach to my reddened cheek gently .

It should have been quite alright . It shouldn't have felt so foreign . It isn't like I haven't been slapped before . Akito-san did it a couple of times .

But .. This _isn't_ Akito-san ..

His hand is still raised, frozen in the position of the slap's aftermath . The palm that struck me is now curled into a loosened fist .

He glares at me . His dark eyes flicker with anger and disdain . His lips - twisted tightly into something that resembeles a smirk - part .

" Don't ever talk to me like you know everything again . "

His tone is calm , collective . Yet his voice ..

Harsh .. Harsh .. A cruel lash at a tender body ..A frosty breath upon a naked body ..

And I realize .. This alien feeling .. This terrible sensation .. This anxiety that creeps at me .. This wasn't some childish tantrum . This wasn't being obbsessive .. This wasn't something so random and usual that I grew accustomed to ...

This wasn't Akito-san ...

This was a punishment ..!

He is angry .. Heis angry at me .. And it frightens me ..

My body becomes hot . A sickening knot forms at the pit of my stomach . My throat is tight . My mouth dry . My eyes widen slightly . My breathing becomes rapid .

I am scared . It is inexplainable and I don't care . Because I am scared . And he - being himself - can see right through my shaterring stone mask . And I am even more scared .

...? I think that for an instant , for an un-noticed instant , Iseehim faulter . Isee him taken aback . As if he just realizes what he is doing . As if he is in shock to see my reaction .. But .. On second thought .. I don't think he would ever .

I is now that the true horror is unfolded before me ..

His feature relax causing mine to stiffen . He smiles . A smile that is polite , false , scheming .

He extends his hand towards me .

Like a frightened robin , I shut my eyes , tense , await another blow .

I tense even more as his hand touches my burning cheek .

" Ah ! Gomen , gomen ! It seems I have gone over board ! Please , excuse me ! "

He pats my cheek unkindly , not bruising it further though . He laughs .

" Well , I think I'll be off now ! My business here is over . "

He turns to leave . I could hear the sound of his yukata brushing the floor and footsteps light and happy . almost as if he's satisfied .

The sound stops .

But I know he's still there .

I slowly open my eyes . He is standing at the door . He is still .He doesn't turn to face me even as he speaks . His voice is a dangerous mixture of politness and sarcasim .

" Ah , almost forgot .. Would you do me a favor ? Can you refrain from mentioning our little _talk_ to Akito-san ? I fear the wrath of our Goddess will be inflicted upon me if she ever were to know that I upset her little birdy .."

From the corner of my eye , I watch his back .

" You can do that can't you ..? You know how angry she will be if she knew .. "

His head turns slightly towards me .

" You are , after all .. Her _favourite_ ."

My breaths stop . Trapped in my lunges as I stiffen dramatically . Cold sweat trails its way at the nap of my neck . And in all my terror , I manage a weak nod . He smirks . Then leaves .

I emmidiatly fall to me knees . Gasping for air , I brush the sweat at the back of my neck away . Then I bury my face in my palms .

It wasn't like anything I experienced before . This strange , un-easy feeling . This ironic fear . It had a taste that I hate, that made me flinch despite my efforts not to . It has a foul taste . it tastes bad . It tastes like .. metal ..?

I blink under my sweaty palms . One of them traces my face to my newly bruised cheek while the other makes its way to my lips .

There is a cut I only now noticed . Blood flows freely down my chin , dripping and staining my white shirt . I don't bother to wipe it away .

My mind is blank . I feel numb . I don't know what to do . I am much in shock .

Then , I blink hard , hide my face with my arm , and cry .

* * *

Review .. or don't . 


	2. chapter 2

**And Cry**

****

Her thin arms are wrapped around my neck .

" What took you so long ? " . Her voice is calm . It seems she isn't really awaiting an answer as she rests her head on my chest . It is awfully quiet . Her eyes are closed and her expression is blank . Her breaths are steady and anyone would've mistook her for being asleep , if not for the fact that we were still standing .

Moments pass and I grow tired and drowsy . I fight to keep my eyelids open and my head is a bit heavy . There is a slight burning sensation gnawing at my terribly dry eyes . It apears I am yet to recover from the aftermath of my earlier encounter with ni-san ...

My mind is blank , as I move my tounge without being aware to the fresh cut at the corner of my mouth . It was drying but now wet again . I think I'd better go see Hatori ni-san sometime today .. I'd hate it if my cut gets infected from my tounge's endless molestations .

Yes, I'll go see him sometime later .. When Akito-san doesn't need me .

" Why aren't you holding me ! "

I snap out of my daze with a start , to face an irritated scowl from my goddess .

I automatically wrap my arms around her thin waist . Delighted with my emidiate display of obedience , her irritation fades away and she smiles with satisfaction .

She proceeds to caress my cheek then stops abruptly . Her eyes are focused on my lips . Her hand holds my chin firmly as she presses her thumb against my cut . She rubs my cut absent mindly and it really hurts . However , I manage to hide my pain . She traces her offending thumb off my lips and up to my very slightly red cheek . She stops there and rubs it much moregently . Finally , she places her palm on my chest idly .

" Who ..? "

Her tone is eeirily calm . I don't like this .

" Pardon , Akito-san ? "

" I asked you who did this ! "

I don't like this at all .

I try to maintain myself . I am at a complete loss as to how to reply . I don't think I want to tell her it was ni-san .. And I can't lie . She'll know if I am .

So I opted for silence .

She was impatient now . She grabbed the sides of my arms harshly .

" It was him , wasn't it ! He was here after all , wasn't he ! It was Shigure , right ? "

She was having another fit of hers...And I decide it is un-wise to anger her further .

" Yes , he was here . "

She tenses for a brief moment , then her frail shoulders relaxe. She releases my arms and clingsat my neck yet again .

She standson her tiptoes and kisses my cut. which makes it sting even more .

She then stares at my collar bone as if in deep thought as she speaks,

" That's why you have to always be by my side ..Compared to others , you are so inferior it worries me .. "

Idon't bat an eye at that comment .

She suddenly pushes me away and stomps her way outof the room in rage .

" GetShigure here ...! NOW ! "


	3. chapter 3

**Author's notes**:

_First of all , thanks to those who were kind enough to read and most importantly review .. You filled my heart with joy .. As I said before , the story's title will change .. However I can't think of a good name right now so … _

_Also , in this chapter nothing really happens so ypou can go on and skip it and wait for an up-date .. I am not sure if there will be an up-date any time soon , though …

* * *

_

**And Cry **

I feel quite uneasy as I walk through the hallway .I turn around at the corner with no doubt for I have memorised this way long ago .Being with Akito-san for so long meant I always be ready for rushing through this route to get to Hatori ni-san's office whenever there the need arose … Which was very often .

I reach my destination .I stand at the door and stare at it. Akito-san , after her outburst , ordered me to go to Hatori ni-san and let him tend to my cut .I am suddenly very awkward . I scarcely speak with Hatori ni-san . In fact , I only speak with him when asking him to refill Akito-san's medicine bottle or when I pass him in the corridor and give him an abrupt and polite ' hello' .It is true that I thought about seeing him when Akito-san didn't need me , however , when did Akito-san not want me by her side ?

I am still for a while . I can't decide whether to go inside or turn around and leave . Finally , I make up my mind and knock the door . A calm and clear 'Yes ? Come in.' reaches my ears . I open the door then close it quietly as I enter .

Hatori ni-san is seated at his chair . He is looking through some files . He arches his head very slightly to indicate me .

" Sorry for bothering you , ni-san ."

He says nothing . He stands up after placing the files on his desk . He gestures for me to seat my self . I comply and he disappears into an inner room . I can hear the 'clinks' of equipment being fiddled by . He reappears with a medical kit . He places it on his desk and pulls out an alcoholic liquid and some white medical cotton .He sits on a chair before me .

" I figured Akito-san'd send you here ." he explains when he sees my startled look . I nod slightly in comprehension as he proceeds to treat me with the now soaked cotton . Moments pass in silence before I gather my courage and talk .

" How ..?"

" Pardon ?"

"How did you figure out I'd be coming here ?"

" ….."

He is silent . And I decide to keep quiet too . If it is his decision not to go on with this conversation , then so be it . He continues to do his work for moments and I wince slightly as the medicine stings its way into my cut .

Hatori ni-san finishes by skilfully applying a plaster on my burning cut . He then eyes my assaulted cheek bone . I notice that .

"It 's alright , ni-san . It is only the cut that needed treatment ." I state .

He faces me in his serious features . "It will get swollen if not tended to now ."

He again disappears into the inner room and comes back with a bowl of ice and a cloth .

He does his magic on me and I patiently wait for him to finish . I am almost lost in thought when his voice surprises me .

" Shigure did this , right ?"

I am quite startled with his sudden question . I blink hard then nod slowly .

"I knew it …" I hear him whisper to himself . He pulls the icy cloth off my face and places it in the bowl . He relaxes in his chair while rubbing his eyes tiredly . After a few moments he faces me .

" Tell me what happened ."

* * *

_Don't you just love me ? ..Then prove it and review .. or don't. _


	4. chapter 4

**Author's Notes :**

_Since you people are reviewing , I decided to stop being rude and thank each one of you .. Here goes :_

**Celesmoon** _My first reviewer .. what can I say ..Well I try my hardest to show Shigure's other side as good as I can .. if in the future I am starting to make him OOC , then I am counting on you to tell me .. And yes , Kureno should run far , far away from his creepy family .. _

**loyanini: **_The one who got slapped is Kureno .. and the one who slapped him is Shigure .. But I guess you already know that by now .._

**someone : **_I will up-date as soon as I can .._

**Artemisia57: **_Can Akito really punish him? He always seems to get the best of her .. sending her into screaming frenzys and everything .. About making this a Kureno/ Akito/ shigure thing .. well .. why not ..? I'll see what I can do .._

**Killtiti :**_ Thank **you** for reviewing .._

**Somebody :**_ I didn't make Shigure mean .. He was always mean .. That's why we all worship him , ne?_

_Well .. that's it .. on with the fic .._

* * *

**And Cry**

I have somehow forgotten one of Akito-san's medicines in the kitchen , so I went to retrieve it .

And Shigure ni-san was there ..

"Oh ..! If it isn't Kureno ! What a pleasant surprise !"

To bump into Shigure ni-san oin a rather quiet afternoon …

"How rare ! To see you actually not tailing after Akito-san for a change .."

I suppose I'm not very lucky ..

"The world must be coming to an end , ne?"

Not very lucky at all …

"I forgot Akito-san's medicine .."

"Oh? You mean this? To forget something so important ..How careless of you .."

….. Something feels … wrong .

"Any way , how are you feeling Kureno? Are you feeling well ?"

Very wrong .

"I bet you're feeling fantastic..!"

"I'm fine , thank you ."

"Yes, yes you must be … So , was she warm ?"

…………………………..

"Pardon..?"

"What am I saying ? Of course she was .. ! You must've been overwhelmed ."

I .. don't like this ..

"You must've been .. She probably topped you .."

This is ..

"Made You scream for her .."

utterly ..

"Seeing what a weak cry baby you are .."

humiliating …

"I have to say though ..For her to sleep with you .."

enough ..

"Some one so weak .. Some one with no desire to stand up for himself.. A weakling ."

Enough ..!

"I am dumbfounded .."

"Ni-san …"

"Hmm?"

"You ..say that .. but .. What about you ?"

"Sorry?"

"You .. have succumbed , haven't you ?"

"What?"

"Just like me .. you are .. just like me .. Weak..! You couldn't stop what happened ..! You can't stop what'll happen ..! You're too weak to take action so you resort to petty methods of revenge ! I know what you're planning to do ! To get back at Akito-san , you'll sleep with –"

SLAP !

I ..I .. What .. just happened ?

"Don't ever talk to me as if you know everything again .."

"Kureno .. Kureno..!"

"Huh?"

I blink hard . It seems I was lost in thought for a moment . Hatori ni-san looks at me with concern .

"I'm fine , ni-san .."

He is quiet for a while .

"So tell me what happened .."

I look at him for a moment debating . I then smile apologetically while looking down .

"It ..was nothing .. Nothing important .."

He looks away . I feel a bit guilty . He was trying to help me and I shoved him away .. But my whole ordeal is not something I could simply talk about .. Not with Hatori ni-san .. Not with any one ..

Hatori ni-san finishes his job . He gives me some medical advise to reduce the swelling that will appear on my cheek bone ..I thank him .. and leave .

* * *

_This fic takes place in the past .. before Shigure was thrown out of the souma estate .. Yeah .. review , okay?_


	5. chapter 5

**Author's note:**

_To not allow any confusion , this chapter is in Shigure's point of view .. Enjoy ._**

* * *

**

****

**And Cry**

"Akito-san? How are you doing? I'm here as you ordered .."

She is laying at the open window again . She turns to face me only slightly . She glares at me . Well , I know the reason for that . She remains in her place glaring at me . I smile innocently .

"So , what is it that you wanted me for?"

She turns her glare away from me and gets up to her feet slowly .

"You don't know?"

Oh , but I do .. However , what fun would declaring that be ?

She stands there glaring silently at me yet again . She's probably trying to petrify me with her gaze .. Trying to intimidate me .. I smirk at the thought . She notices that and is agitated .

"What ..? What are you smiling for !"

"Oh? I'm just happy you look so well ."

She marches towards me , her bare feet slapping against the floor angrily .

"Do you think I'm playing with you! What did you do this afternoon ? Tell me what you did !"

"This afternoon? Is there something in particular you want me to talk about ?"

My tone is cool and that proves to agitate her further . Her bony fingers grab the collar of my yukata rather violently .

"What did you do to him ? I _know_ you did something ! Tell me , tell me now!"

I am not smirking anymore . Instead , my features are deadly serious . Why is it that she's so angry .. ? This .. fills me with rage .

"You _know_ ? I suppose the little birdies told you ?"

Her grip softens for a moment then tightens just as fast .

"So you confess ?"

"Yes , I've bumped into Kureno this afternoon ."

Her eyes widen .

"And he asked for it ."

"You hurt him !"

Hurt him? It was just a slap . It isn't my fault he's a weak wuss .

"I did ?"

Now I've done it .. Her grip tightens even more and she tries to shake me senseless but I am too heavy for her . I am being shaken lightly . She is screaming at me . Something about 'how dare you touch what is mine' , 'You have no right' and 'who do you think you are' .. I am not really listening to her babbling .

I am catching her wrists and looking down at her . My expression is like my feeling , unreadable . She continues her screaming frenzy, failing to see what is lurking within me . And I hate her for that . I hate her for getting enraged for _him_ . I hate her for screaming at me for _him _. I hate her . And I hate _him_ even more .

But _she_I really hate her ..

I am alarmed when she suddenly is cut off her screaming with a coughing fit . She struggles as her rapid coughs don't allow her a chance to catch her breaths . Her grip on me loosens and she is about to collapse . I hold her quickly . Servants rush in .

"Call Hatori right now! Quickly !"

The servants disappear in a hurry . I get on the floor , allowing my goddess to rest in a sitting position . She gasps for air from between her coughs . One of my hands supports her while I pat her back with the other .

"It's alright , you're fine , it's alright .." I find myself murmuring to her , reassuring .

She settles down , panting . Her thin shoulders move up and down in a hurried patter as does her chest .

"What is taking Hatori so long!"

"I .. don't want .. Hatori .."

"Huh?"

"I .. said I .. don't want .. Hatori .."

Her hands tremble as they reach to me . She pushes herself forward and clutches at my chest , burying her face there . Her breaths are still un-even and fast . I , with an almost expressionless face , quietly wrap my arms around her trembling figure .

I ..really …

* * *

_Liked it? then review .._

_Hated it ? then flame .. not!_


End file.
